1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention is related to an apparatus for mopping floors. More particularly, the present invention is related to a mop having a quick connect and release connector for fastening and unfastening the mop head from a handle that can be used with other implements.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. Sections 1.97-1.99.
Mops for mopping floors conventionally incorporate handles that are removable from the mop head. Mops have long employed various types of connection mechanisms to connect the mop head with the handle because the mop head wears our long before the handle does. Further the mop heads are typically cleaned by washing them in a washing machine during their useful life, which requires removing the mop head from the handle. Quite often, these connection mechanisms employ rivets, bolts, screws, and so forth, which must be removed and reinstalled when the mop head is removed from the handle. This tends to be a time-consuming operation and may be beyond the skill level of the typical relatively unskilled worker who uses the mop. Further, removing the mop head from the handle of a conventional mop requires handling the mop head, which is typically dirty, wet, and, perhaps, unsanitary.
Many prior art connectors between the handle and implement have been difficult to align and assemble and prone to excessive wear from the repeated removal and reinstallation of the rivets, bolts, and so forth. Furthermore, these designs have been unable to withstand the considerable tensile, shear and torsional forces constantly imposed upon a mop head during typical use.
It is not unusual for an institutional user, for as a hospital, fast food restaurant or the like to wear out a mop head in as little as a few days. These prior art connection designs have tended to be rather complex, expensive, and have greatly added to the cost, bulk and weight of the typical mop head.
A significant advance in connectors for mop heads and the like was disclosed in Harrah U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,754 and Harrah U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,286, which are hereby incorporated by reference. Harrah '754 and '286 disclose a quick connect and release mechanism utilizing a male connector having a bayonet fitting and a mating female fitting that snap together and are released by depressing a pair of opposed outer bayonets. Harrah '754 specifically discloses a device for permanently attaching the male portion of the connector to a mop head. The device comprises of a circular plate molded onto the bottom of the male connector. The plate includes three downwardly projecting cylindrical studs spaced to form the corners of a triangle. A second plate includes aligned apertures. The male connector is placed on the upper central surface of a mop head and the studs are pushed through the mop head. The lower plate is placed under the mop head in alignment with the upper plate and the two plates are mated by pushing the studs through the apertures. Then the studs are sonically welded to the lower plate by swagging the distal end of each stud or prong to be larger than the apertures, or by other permanent bonding technique.
This means for attaching the mop head to the male connector works reasonably well but has encountered difficulties in practice. The sonic welding equipment required to bond the pieces together is very expensive and is sometimes balky. Further, this fastener often fails in use.
Therefore, a need exists for a mop having a quick connect and release connection between the mop head and the mop handle, that is sturdy enough for rugged use and that is inexpensive to make.